Pools have very long history for providing various functions, such as being a swimming pool or a massage device. Some pools are manufactured by fixed structures, such as digging a hole in the ground and strengthening waterproof pool surface at their surroundings. Some pools may be installed for temporary use, such as using a large plastic tarp with a supporting structure to construct a water accommodating structure.
In the past, such pools are usually more expensive and complicated for assembling. If the manufacture cost for a pool can be further lowered down, and/or the pool assembling procedure can be more convenient, there will be more people choosing such products to enjoy the varieties of benefits of pools.